A morning visit
by xMercedesx
Summary: A morning in the Uchiha-household and a bright girl before the door. How will they deal with this surprise? SasuFemNaru. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Tring!"

The penetrating sound of the front doorbell made the inhabitants of the house looking to the door in amazement. It was, after all, eight o'clock in the morning and they didn't expect anyone for a visit.

"Itachi, open the door."

Itachi sighed at the authoritative tone of his father's voice and shoved back his chair. He gulped his orange juice down and made his way to the front door, planning to maim the person who made him depart with his mother's homemade pancakes with syrup. His eye twitched as the doorbell rang again and yanked the door open. He blinked once to verify the sight before his eyes. A blonde girl was standing on the porch. A bright _smiling _blonde girl, so wide Itachi wondered absently if her cheeks hurt.

"Hi! Is Sasuke home?" Itachi recoiled from her loud cheery voice and shuddered as a dark suspicion arose within him.

_Fangirls_.

Itachi shut the door in her face, inwardly wincing by the thought of his own. His little brother owed him a shitload of pocky for this, Itachi thought darkly as he made his way back to the kitchen. Not even two steps further and the bell door rang again. Twice. Itachi's hands clenched and he marched back to the door and opened it yet again. Preparing himself for his fiercest glare and harshest words, he was interrupted.

"Hey you can't just shut the door in my face! Say to the bastard Uzumaki Naruto is here for him." She grinned confidently. Itachi blinked. Bastard? Was this girl the so-called moron he heard his little brother murmuring about? He asked her. She scowled.

"That bastard!"

She slipped past him and made her way through the house, conveniently following the sparse voices, leaving behind an indignant Itachi. Naru stepped into the kitchen. "Goodmorning, Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha!" Both addressed Uchihas blinked as an unexpected bright cheery person showed up in their usual gloomy house. "is the bastard awake yet?" Fugaku scowled before turning back to his paper, while Mikoto shook her head bemusedly. Naru chirped out a thanks before running up the stairs, all the while muttering about lazy bastards. Mikoto shook her head as she smiled at her youngest son's nickname. She had heard of her son's best friend before, though she had honestly expected a boy. Her smile grew wider as she heard several doors being opened and closed before the sound of curtains being opened reached her ears. "Rise and shine, Sasu-chan!" Maybe such a cheery girl would be good for her boy.

Two minutes later a drowsy, but fully-clothed Sasuke was dragged down by Naru. "Well, we're off then!"

She was stopped by Mikoto, who worriedly looked at her half asleep son, who looked like he would fall asleep any given moment now.

"Why don't you take him to the living room until he fully wakes?" Naru frowned as she looked at the boy she was holding and noticed he wasn't anything worth at the moment. "I'll do that! Thanks, Mrs. Uchiha!"

Naru entered the living room through the kitchen and sat down on the couch, dragging Sasuke along. The darkhaired boy landed with his torso awkwardly on the couch until she dragged his legs there too, his head in her lap. Sasuke sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into the warmth, falling asleep again. Naru smiled softly, caressing his dark spikes. Yes, Sasuke was a bastard, but he was her bastard. She continued to pet his hair, smiling when he pressed his face into her stomach. She didn't notice how Mikoto peeked inside a little later, smiling when she saw the adorable two on the couch. She beckoned for her husband and her oldest son to come and see. They both looked stoically at the sight. Ultimately Fugaku reacted.

"I presume this will be your new project, Mikoto? Get the two of them to marry?"

Mikoto just smiled happily. Itachi then opened his mouth. "I for one would like to know what little brother is going to do when he wakes up." His parents nodded and waited. Fortunately for them they didn't have to wait long, for after five minutes Sasuke stirred, turned and groaned. Slowly his onyx eyes opened, blearily looking at the ceiling.

"Jeez moron, it's not even nine yet. I told you to wait till ten." he said with a quick glance to the antique clock above the hearth. He then snuggled back into her lap. "So what was it you wanted to do today?" Naru's eyes seemed to sparkle. "I want to go to paradise on earth!" Sasuke groaned. "I guess I'll be paying?" Naru grinned happily. "Well it's your fault for ditching me yesterday evening!" Sasuke sighed. "Not my fault there was a family gathering. And now my wallet's going to pay for it. Well, let's go then." But he stayed put and Naru chuckled. "You like it too much, don't you bastard?" she said almost sweetly as she petted his hair.

Mikoto couldn't help holding back a soft squeal. Both Fugaku and Itachi looked at her in annoyance, although they too found the scene disturbingly sweet. It didn't fit with their image of an emotionless, cold and uncaring Sasuke. They looked in amazement as Sasuke closed his eyes with a soft sigh, completely content to lay in Naru's lap. "You know Sasuke, I'm glad I moved to this town." He simply smiled. "Yeah, me too, moron." Naru caressed his cheek, smiling softly. Sasuke yawned widely and stretched on her lap before sitting up. He smiled again at her and stood up. He righted his back before he stuck a hand out to her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up a little too hard, causing her to stumble in his arms. "Loser." he said gently, before kissing her softly on the lips. "Well, let's go then and get your never ending stomach filled." Naru blushed a pretty pink before she pulled him along to the hallway. A soft click let the ones listening in know they left.

Mikoto blushed from the earlier display. "Kyaa! Who knew my son could be so charming!" Fugaku sweatdropped at the sight of his gushing wife, while Itachi just stared blankly at the couch, which earlier occupied his little brother and apparently his girlfriend. Every time, every single time, he had heard Sasuke about the 'moron', Itachi had just thought the person some annoying guy at school. He would've never guessed his little brother's friend was a girl and certainly not his girlfriend. But then again, Sasuke never talked about anyone else. He really should've seen this one coming, thought Itachi while shaking his head. Itachi smiled briefly before walking away, leaving his father to deal with his delirious wife.

Well, let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
